Just, it's not a bad life
by JustAShipper013
Summary: This is a sequel to Just it's not a bad thing!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you did not read my previous fic, "Just it's not a bad thing" you will probably not understand what the hell is going on. So i suggest probs reading that first. As always, please review so I know if you like it! xxx Yoshi**

Flash forward two years from the trip to the falls. Amy and Jonah have been married for almost a year now. Life is good, they are really happy together. Amy is sitting there, not knowing what to do, or what to tell him. There were two lines.

Amy looks at it, and initially, she panics. Like she did both of the other times this occurred. But she thinks, then she was too young, or it was with her ex-husband. Both of those were good reasons to panic. But now she was with _Jonah_. They could do this, they already worked together in raising Bella, this baby would be both of theirs.

She thinks about all the times he's given everything he had to Bella, and she wasn't biologically his daughter. But he treated her like she was. In his mind, that little girl was _his_. Because that's what she deserved, a man that loved her. She was almost four now, and that seemed crazy. Emma was in college, which was even crazier.

She tucked the test away in a drawer she knew Jonah would never check and went on her merry way. She got ready for work, and kissed Jonah goodbye as he was making breakfast for Bella. She went to work and it was a normal Tuesday.

Dina sensed something was off, but she just played it off as PMS. Dina then launched into the story of being a late bloomer, but since then ovulating like a champ, and Amy wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She was putting out the glow in the dark stars for back to school and remembers Jonah's first day here, seven years ago. She met her husband seven years ago.

He had spent hours sticking the stars on the ceiling of Cloud9, where they stayed until the tornado took the roof and ceiling off. He did it to make a moment of beauty for her. The memory makes her smile, and Cheyenne notices and smiles from where she spotted her a couple feet away.

She goes home after what seemed to be simultaneously the longest and shortest shift in her life, in time to put Bella to bed that night. She read her a cute little book her mom had given her after she had Bella, and ventures to the kitchen in search of food. She finds leftover pasta and inhales it, making Jonah laugh from the table.

"What is my inhaling method funny to you Jonah, I could eat a house if I tried," she laughs at him. Usually he was the one inhaling food.

"No, I just see how ridiculous I probably look right before you ask me if I remembered to chew. It's just funny to me." He smiles at her. She finishes eating, or inhaling rather, and sits down across from him. He grabs her hand. "How was your day today, love?"

"It was setting out back to school stuff. I put out the stars. I can't believe I've known you seven years. _Seven_. That's just, it's crazy to me. Bella's about half of that years old. It's crazy that she's so big."

"Yeah. I miss baby Bella a lot of the time. Makes me think. It's weird to me to even _miss_ having a little baby in the house. I never thought I'd ever have to miss it. I never expected to help you raise a kid." He looked up at her and smiled. "But I'm glad that I did," he finished squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, it is weird to miss having a baby around. It's crazy how fast time has gone since we finally got together. Remember that party Glenn threw for us at work? He was like so happy we were together. Then again he's so happy about _everything_. But everyone seemed to think it had been a long time coming." She realizes she should probably bring up the fact that they'd be having a baby.

"You really miss having a baby in the house?" She was slightly worried about his response. What would she say if he said no? Would she tell him at a later date? Would she break down into tears? She really didn't know.

"Yeah, raising a baby is rewarding. It's difficult, yes, but it's extremely rewarding. I love my girls, and I'm so happy I got to help raise Bella into the little one she is.

Amy goes to the drawer, she takes the test out and sneaks it in her pocket, to give him. To tell him he was going to be a dad, like biologically.

"Why are you acting so weird Ames? You've never mentioned another baby before now, why, why now?" He looked so worried about her.

"We're having a baby Jonah," she says, smiling, and hands him the test.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah stares down at the test in disbelief. They were having a baby? This wasn't some cruel joke? He was gonna have a little one that was biologically his? Not that it made Emma or Bella lesser in his eyes, but this was actually happening?

He looks into Amy's eyes. He can't quite read them. Which happens sometimes, so he doesn't worry too much. He just hopes she's happy.

"Is this for real? You aren't like joking?" He doesn't know what he'd say if she was.

"This is really happening she says," getting up to hug him.

He beat her to it, he's spinning her around, and he sets her down and he kisses her. He's just so happy. He's going to have a little one. They were having a little one. "When did you take the test?" He wonders how long she's known.

"I took it this morning before I left for work. I called my doctor on my break and I have an appointment next week just to make sure, but I have a feeling it's going to go well." She's smiling. Emma walks down the stairs and Jonah shoves the test in his back pocket. They would tell her, just not yet. Not until they were past a safe point in the pregnancy.

She grabs a water from the fridge and give them a weird look. "I'm gonna go keep writing my research paper, you guys are kind of creeping me out with the laughs that just died when I came down. I'm watching you two," she laughs sweetly and heads up the stairs. Jonah and Amy just can't stop smiling.

"I'm glad she likes to come home on weekends, but we might need to move Bella into her room as well," Amy says. "She'll understand." Emma was always good like that, with her sister at least.

"Or we could ask her if she would mind moving into that room down in the basement I use as my little hang out space. I can clear it out, it's okay." He smiles. "Then all the littles would have their own rooms."

"That just might work, we'll see. When the time comes, we'll talk to her about it. I don't think she would mind all that much. She would understand why we were asking it of her, and with her not living at home most of the time she would probably be okay with it. She was thinking out loud.

"And who knows? Maybe we'll have to paint the room from pink," Jonah kids.

"Jonah I have had all girls, the probability of this being a boy is slim to none."

"Maybe it wasn't because of your end, but Adam's." He looks at her, "It could be different now."

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," she says placing an arm protectively around her stomach. "It's up to this little one to see that," she looks up at Jonah. "We got this."

"We do, this will be all good, we can have another one and it will be amazing."

Emma sneaks back up the stairs from sitting on the bottom step, without a word so they didn't even know she was there. She sits on her bed. "I'm going to be a big sister again," she whispers to herself, and breaks into a huge smile.

 **AN: You can message me thought or ideas as well! Please review!**

 **-Yoshi**


End file.
